Ida Lennox
Ida Lennox is a melee assault Hunter. Her "Thunderchild" mechanized suit is equipped with a Plasma Lance that deals massive amounts of damage in close combat, while her Autocannon allows Lennox to fight when out of range, and her Thunder Strike attack closes the gap between her and the monster. She was first alluded to in a dropship conversation featuring Slim, who mentioned an old woman that made mechanical armor to fight monsters. Biography From the wreckage of Shear comes Ida Lennox. Her specially designed revenge machine, The Thunderchild, gives her the power to take on a monster in hand-to-hand combat. Little is known about Lennox at this time, other than the fact that she built her armor on her own in about three days, as revealed during a conversation she has with Sunny. She also designed the Broken Hill Mine, most of Shear, and a "mobile asteroid base" for NORDITA, all of which imply that she has incredible engineering expertise. She has made a lot of money from this, and often refers to herself as wealthy and famous. The Thunderchild, according to Abe, is made from (or built on the platform of) a Celestial Magma Diver, which nobody uses anymore because colonies are no longer built near active volcanoes. Personality Lennox has a tough, no-nonsense attitude, but also a good sense of humor. She has a lot of confidence in herself, and likes to boast of her intelligence. Weapons and Equipment 'Plasma Lance' Lennox's melee attack. Activating it sends a punch out at the monster, shooting a beam of plasma out for at a range of 10m. Each successive strike with Lennox's plasma lance (within 3 seconds of the last hit) will increase the damage. It also removes all but one stack for each instance of damage taken and removes all stacks upon missing. The fire rate changes based on whether Lennox hit the monster or not, when missing the fire rate is about 75 hits per minute and when hitting it is about 50 hits per minute. * Damage: 115/165/215/265 * Range: 10 metres 'Autocannon' Lennox's autocannon fires explosives with proximity detonation and functions as the long-ranged alternative for the short-ranged hunter. It is a very consistent damage dealer with an extensive capacity, but it has a much lower potential damage output than the Plasma Lance. Note: it does not get more accurate when you zoom the weapon. * Magazine size: 100 * Damage Per Bullet: 32 * Rounds per minute: 300 * Reload speed: 4s * Minimum spread (stationary) 0.765 * Maximum spread (mobile): 2.4 * Projectile speed: 240 * Proximity detonation radius: 3 metres 'Thunder Strike' A jet boosted leap that closes the gap on enemies and deals 480 damage in a radius of 6.5 meters, similar to the Goliath's leap smash. Like the Assaults class ability, it is triggered rather than switched to. The Thunder Strike can be triggered in the air, making it a useful tool for traversing the map. It has an 18 second recharge time. Class Ability: Defense Matrix Applies a strong damage resistance buff to the Assault to help reduce heavy damage while active. * 55% damage reduction shield * 10 second duration * 30 second cooldown Downed: Bloch Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 12 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with 20% of the key value. Tactics * Thunder Strike can be used in mid-air to save fuel. Try to use it to reach higher ground from far away. * Thunder Strike can be used (in place of jetpack boosts) to reposition yourself to block monster abilities intended for a teammate, most notably either Goliath's Rock Throw. Other abilities you can block for teammates include Kraken's Banshee mines, Wraith's Abduction, and Behemoth's Tongue Grab. You can take Gorgon's Spider Trap for a teammate too, but it's better to kill the spider with a single Plasma Lance, if the Thunder Strike didn't already do that. * Staying above or behind the monster while attacking Plasma Lance prevents the monster from incidentally resetting the multiplier with attacks meant for a teammate. It also forces the monster to turn through a much larger distance in order to reset your multipler, wasting its time and putting its original attack target out of its field of view. * Plasma Lance can hit the monster through terrain, meaning you can attack the monster across the corner of a cliff or wall with less risk of being damaged and losing the multiplier. However, this is difficult to do reliably given the short range of Plasma Lance. * Zooming in does not increase the Autocannon's accuracy, but standing still does. Also, you need to account for the projectile travel time in order to land more shots on distant, moving targets. * If the monster is focusing you, switch to the Autocannon, since you will be unable to build damage on the Plasma Lance. Weaknesses * Thunder Strike can be canceled by certain monster abilities with strong knockback, if Lennox is hit with them mid-flight. The Goliaths in particular can interrupt it with every ability except Fire Breath. * Thunder Strike can not be manually cancelled by the player, nor can the arc be altered mid-flight. * Autocannon has a much higher spread when moving, and has a moving projectile, making it less useful at chasing a fleeing monster. * Plasma Lance's multiplier is reset by basic monster attacks and many monster abilities, or by missing one Lance. Consequently, the monster can greatly reduce her damage output by attacking her every once in a while. * Lennox's short range tends to put her at risk of collateral damage from monster abilities meant for other hunters. Relationships with other Hunters Lennox gets along well with almost all Hunters, although she considers herself superior to most of them. In particular, she tries to have good relationships with the other girls in the team. * Maggie: Lennox inquired about Maggie's planet, although the conversation was started only to sate her curiosity. * Val: Like Val, Lennox knows the feeling of being a "reluctant volunteer". She considers the two of them to be like minds, and states that Val should take it as a compliment. * Hank: Hank admires Ida's work, and she likes it, not missing the chance to boast around him. On one occasion she got irritated at him, due to him asking her if she did not feel cramped inside the suit, which she did. Lennox possibly finds Hank attractive, calling him sexy in one of her responses while reviving him in-game. * Griffin: Lennox is surprised to meet him, considering him famous as she herself is; she is even more surprised when he didn't know that she was famous. * Lazarus: She explains to him how his Lazarus Device works, although he did not understand what she said. She then started to joke with him. * Bucket: She considers Bucket outdated, and possibly Cabot's property, much to its irritation. * Abe: Lennox initially underestimates him, assuming he does not know what her suit is, and refuses his suggestion to mass-produce it. * Caira: Lennox keeps Caira in high esteem, hoping to convince her to keep fighting to stop the invasion. She is also interested in hearing her theory regarding the monsters' origin, and promises to help her solve the difficulties it raises. * Cabot: Ida treats Cabot as her equal, despite him being generally acknowledged as the leader of the group, but this does not mean she does not keep him in high regard: in fact, she hopes to convince him, Caira and a few others to keep fighting to stop the monster invasion. * Slim: Lennox does not hesitate to mention mutagen technology around him, telling him she is glad it was perfected. This comment led him to act slightly hostile towards her at first, although there does not seem to be any hard feelings between them. * Sunny: After Sunny tells her she is amazed by her suit, Ida offers to teach her how to make one, being sure that with Sunny's intelligence and imagination, it would not be too hard, and tries to be friends with her. * Jack: Ida Lennox is Jack's mother. It is clear the two know each other and in one of Jack's voice lines he uses when everyone has died, he mentions his full name: Jack Lennox. That would explain the "motherly" character on Ida in one of the dropship conversations with Jack about him taking a shower. It would also explain why Jack called Ida "Lennox" in a suspicious way like he was hiding something from the others. In one of the dropship conversations with Sunny, after he was talking about his mother to her, Sunny asked where she was. Jack replied with her being around here somewhere. Ida is rather playful around him, but volitive nonetheless, telling him that if it is true that heroes must have a "natural scent" to fool the monster, she will inform Val, Caira and Sunny of this, causing him to give up immediately. It was also highlighted that Jack never managed to win an argument with her. In a conversation with E.M.E.T., Lennox is also shown to care deeply for Jack, and is glad that E.M.E.T. protects him. * Kala: She thinks everybody is afraid of her including Lennox. Lennox says that she herself is not afraid of Kala, Because " I'm wearing a 4 ton suit and everything on this ship has a life expectancy of about 3 seconds". Screenshots 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 1.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 2.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 3.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 4.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 5.jpg 2K EVOLVE SCREENSHOT LENNOX 6.jpg Videos Evolve — Lennox Gameplay Reveal ESRB Trivia *The Thunderchild is large and heavy, but moves and uses fuel the same as any other hunter. When Lennox is knocked back by the monster, she flies the same distance, but doesn't go into a rolling animation. *Her suit is called the Thunderchild; which is the same name as the HMS Thunderchild, a fictional Ironclad vessel from the 1892 novel, War of the Worlds. It is however unintentional, as Matt Colville proved. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Assault Class Category:DLC